


Suited For Him

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [39]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Grumman is fuhrer, olivier is a bamf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: Okay, so Olivier is one of my all-time favorite characters, and for good reason. She just really fascinates me. I'm actually seriously considering writing a story that's all about her. When I have time, that is.I apologize it's been so long, but I hope you enjoyed this fic. Just know that I didn't abandon you guys
Relationships: Alex Louis Armstrong & Olivier Mira Armstrong
Series: Undeniable [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 5





	Suited For Him

_Dear Sister,_

_Oh, tis such a pity that you couldn't come to the wedding of Alphonse Elric. It was so beautiful, filled to the brim with love and happiness. I've never met someone who could be so amazingly poetic and romantic-_

"Garbage," Olivier grunted, crumpling the piece of paper and ripping it to ribbons. She quickly tossed the offending scraps into the bin before she heard a knock on the door, which did nothing to calm her irritated mood.

"Enter," she barked.

"Madame Olivier, there is somebody here to see you," one of her servants said shyly.

"Send them away," she snapped, "I'm in no mood for casualties." He squeaked.

"I tried, Madame, but they insisted on speaking with you."

"I don't give a damn," she growled, "Do what I say!" She watched with slight satisfaction as her servant cowered away under her icy glare.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty," a new voice came in the room. Olivier's large blue eyes widened with surprise, but she swiftly covered it up with cold indifference. The voice continued, "At least let me get a word in before kicking me out, eh, General?"

"Fuhrer Grumman," she pointed.

"I apologize for the inconvenience, General, but I figured I would less likely be heard here." Olivier narrowed her eyes, grasping the concept.

"What is it you needed to speak to me about, Fuhrer?" she asked politely.

"I'm glad you asked," he stated cheerfully, making himself at home on her couch, as the servant handed him a cup of tea, "As you know, I'm not getting any younger." He paused. Olivier stared at him coolly, silently urging him to continue. "So, you see, General, I plan on retiring soon, and I will need someone to take my place when that happens." Olivier cocked a perfectly arched blond eyebrow.

"What exactly are you suggesting, Fuhrer?" she asked cryptically. She knew what he was suggesting, but she wanted him say so aloud.

"I'm suggesting that I'd like you to be the next successor, General Armstrong."

"Is that so? "

"Yes. You are one of two candidates that I've elected to succeed me."

"One of two?" she said slowly. "Who's the other one?" she demanded.

"Major General Roy Mustang." Mustang, huh? She couldn't say she was surprised. Grumman had always favored him.

"You honestly think that piece of scum could lead a country?" she scoffed, "Don't be absurd."

"You're not the first person to address me with this subject, which is why I came to you. If _you_ took the job, that would end the debate." He said casually. Her lips drew into a thin line as she put her guard up. She knew Grumman to be a loyal soldier, but also to be quite manipulative and conniving in order to get what he wanted. "Fuhrer Armstrong," he spoke, a playful smirk playing on his lips as he nonchalantly sipped his tea, "It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Me as Fuhrer? Well, I-," The door blew open, bright pink sparkles blinding her vision. The giant tore his shirt off and flexed his grotesque body.

"My Darling Sister!" he sobbed, "Congratulations on making Fuhr-Ack!" he gagged, as she kicked him in the stomach. He clutched his ribs, still crying, although this time in pain. Olivier stood over her younger brother, her eyes smoldering with some unbeknownst heat that could erupt volcanoes or send a thousand knives at her offender.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she yelled, "Get out of my mansion!" She grabbed him by the ear, dragged him across the floor, and literally threw him out the wide, Elizabethan doors. When she walked back into her living room, she remained completely unfazed by the wide-eyed, flabbergasted look Grumman had. The look on his face would've been quite comical if she wasn't so pissed off by her stupid brother.

"So…if I became Fuhrer, I'm guessing that I would have to leave Briggs," she stated flatly.

He nodded. "That is correct. Another General would take your place."

"So you expect me to leave the soldiers _I_ trained in the hands of somebody less competent just so I can be a ruler of a bunch of weak-minded, spineless fools?" she sneered.

"They wouldn't be weak-minded or spineless if you were the one training them," he argued. She furrowed her brow in concentration. He put up a decent argument. There was a reason why he was a chessmaster. He'd obviously been thinking ahead.

"How would it be beneficial to me?" she asked haughtily. Grumman frowned and remained silent. Olivier smirked. Checkmate. Just as Grummas was about to open his mouth, she cut him off.

"Your lack of response is answer enough," she confirmed. "I decline."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to reconsider?" he feebly tried to convince her.

"Absolutely not. Being Fuhrer seems to be much more of an inconvenience than a benefit," she affirmed, "Only a complete dumb-ass would accept a job like that." Before Grumman could say anything more, she waved her hand in dismissal.

"Let Mustang have the job. He's more familiar with cowardice and stupidity, so it would suit him much better."

Grumman sighed, "Very well, General Armstrong. I'll be taking my leave now." He put on his cap and exited the mansion. Olivier sat back down in her chair, feeling a sense of pleasure. She would never replace her Briggs soldiers with the weaklings from Central. Those pussy-ass plush dolls wouldn't be able to handle _her_ type of training. They were worthless, the dirt that she spit on. Who better to lead them than the biggest pile of filth around? Yes, that job would suit him.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so Olivier is one of my all-time favorite characters, and for good reason. She just really fascinates me. I'm actually seriously considering writing a story that's all about her. When I have time, that is.
> 
> I apologize it's been so long, but I hope you enjoyed this fic. Just know that I didn't abandon you guys


End file.
